


Wild Child

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brat Barry Allen, CEO Leonard Snart, College student Barry Allen, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Leonard fixes that, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Power Play, Rich Kid Barry Allen, Sort Of, Will update characters and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm not spiraling," Barry snapped, folding his arms. "And I don't need you to take care of me. Just unfreeze my accounts and I'll get out of your hair.""No," Leonard stated simply, covering up his lunch."What?! You can't say no," Barry protested. "This is my father's company. You can't do this to me!""It's my company now, Barry and I will decide to do whatever I want with its money, that includes not letting you squander it.""Seriously? You're such a pain in the a-"_________Barry's life as a rich wild child comes to an end when his credit cards get cut off and the man responsible for it turns his world upside down.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 41
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love a good brat trope :) Enjoy.

He was in the middle of a late lunch in his office when Barry Allen barged through the door, his assistant Hartley hot on his heels looking like he'd just run a mile.

"You cut my credit cards off?" Barry yelled, an absolutely adorable scowl on his mouth. Leonard thought he looked as intimidating as a chihuahua.

"Mr. Snart, please forgive me. I tried to tell him he can't just walk in here and-" Hartley rambled nervously, only to be silenced by Leonard raising his hand.

"It's alright, Hartley. He can come in," Leonard stated, wiping his hands on a napkin before glancing at his watch. It was 4:15pm. "Anything else on the agenda today?"

"No, sir," Hartley replied.

"Good. I'm going to have a little chat with Barry here and then I'm gonna head out for the day," he told his assistant before gesturing for him to leave. As soon as Hartley closed the door, Barry was across the room, flopping down in the chair across from Leonard.

"I can't believe you would do that! How could you cut my cards off? Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?" Barry demanded.

"Great to see you too, Barry," Leonard chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"I was doing great right up until _someone_ decided to freeze my accounts," Barry huffed. " _Why?_ " 

"Do you know the kind of mess you've caused, Barry?" the CEO asked, his voice low and intimidating. "That if the apartment building you nearly got burned down last night throwing that ridiculous party wasn't owned by me you'd have gotten evicted and _sued_?" Barry had the decency to look embarrassed, though he still held Leonard's stare defiantly. "Hmm? Do you understand that you've blown _at least_ $15,000 in the last five days alone? Doing what? Jetting off to Europe, shopping sprees and throwing a disastrous party?"

"Look, it's not that big of a deal," Barry protested. "Okay, maybe the party was a disaster but what could have happened _didn't_. It all worked out. And it's not like we don't have the money to blow."

" _We_ , Barry, don't have any money to blow. _I_ do," Leonard said. "And I have been far too lenient letting you use it but you have absolutely no self control." He sighed and ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them and speaking once more, his tone softer but final. "Look Barry, I know your father's death hit you hard and that's why I left you to grieve in a way that I thought was best for you. Which now I know wasn't what you needed. I'm truly sorry for leaving you to yourself like that. I promised your father I'd look after both you and the company before he died but I've only managed to tick one of those boxes. Now you're spiraling out of control and I won't stand for it any longer."

"I'm not spiraling," Barry snapped, folding his arms. "And I don't need you to take care of me. Just unfreeze my accounts and I'll get out of your hair."

"No," Leonard stated simply, covering up his lunch.

"What?! You can't say no," Barry protested. "This is my father's company. You can't do this to me!"

"It's _my_ company now, Barry and I will decide to do whatever I want with its money, that includes not letting you squander it."

"Seriously? You're such a pain in the a-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you just how much a pain in the ass I can be," Leonard snapped, quick and sharp and _commanding_. Barry shut his mouth and closed his eyes, willing the tears of frustration beginning to well up in his eyes to go away.

"What now, then?" he asked quietly in a moment of silence. "I have no money. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm glad you asked, Barry," Leonard smirked. "I've already had Hartley transfer your transcripts from National City University to CCU. I know you took a leave of absence to mourn your father's death but it's been months now. You're going back to school next semester whether you like it or not and I am _not_ letting you go back to National City alone. Not until you get your act together."

Barry rolled his eyes. "The next semester doesn't start for another two months, Leonard. What am I supposed to do in the meantime? Sit at home and stare at the walls?"

"I am more than happy to let you sit at home and do nothing as long as you don't cause trouble. _But_ I suppose if you're ever gonna want to go on those shopping sprees you love you might want to get a job."

"You can't be serious," Barry said, doubling over laughing. "Get a job? Me? Barry Allen? You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I like to crack jokes, Barry?" he deadpanned, giving the younger man a pointed look.

Barry laughed again, but this time it came out short and bordered on hysterical. "You're being ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous!"

"I'm being serious, Barry. It's high time for you to get your act together and you obviously need help. That's why you're moving in with me. Tonight."

"Move in? With you?" Barry laughed. "No thanks. I'd rather live by myself in my own apartment, thank you very much."

"What apartment?" Leonard smirked. Barry stared at him, eyes widening as realization dawned on him.

" _What did you do_?"

"I may have allowed the building's management to ban you from the premises," Leonard smiled. "Don't worry about your things. I'll arrange for them to be brought to my apartment tomorrow."

"I cannot believe you," Barry groaned. "You are so infuriating."

"One of my best qualities, Scarlet," Leonard grinned, using the nickname he'd given Barry a few years ago.

"Don't call me that," Barry grumbled, folding his arms. He was pouting, even as his cheeks reddened. Leonard knew the nickname got under Barry's skin.

"No can do, Scarlet. So, are we clear on what's going to happen here?" he asked Barry.

"Ugh! Fine," Barry groaned. "I'll move in and I'll go back to school. But I am not getting a job. Also, I want an allowance at least. You can't just leave me penniless. What if I need to go somewhere or there's an emergency?"

Leonard observed his face for a moment, watching Barry's shoulders slump in resignation.

"I suppose we can work something out," Leonard nodded. "Do we have a deal?"

"Whatever," Barry huffed before standing up. "Since we're done talking can you please take me home? I need a nap or something because today has been so _exhausting_."

"Let me just finish up here and we can head out."

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait in the lobby." With that, Barry left him to his own thoughts in his office.

Leonard knew he was being a tad bit hard on Barry but he had to put his foot down. Before Henry Allen passed away from pancreatic cancer, he'd transferred all his Allen Corp shares to Leonard, the then CFO of the company, and made him promise to look after the company and Barry, his only son. He'd only been working there for three years but he and Henry had developed a good working relationship and considered themselves friends. So Leonard had agreed, hoping to keep Henry's legacy alive, and quickly stepped up as CEO. However, his busy schedule didn't allow him to really be involved in Barry's life. He comforted himself with the fact that Barry wasn't a child, he hardly was at twenty-three years old, and that he needed the space to grieve his father. But now, months later, Barry's behavior had clearly gone out of control. It was clear that what Barry needed was someone to keep him in line and as sure as Leonard was alive and kicking, he was going to be that person until Barry no longer needed him. He owed it to Barry.

The drive to the house was silent, Barry refusing to speak to him at all on the way. Even as they exited the car in the underground parking garage and entered the elevator together, Barry didn't even spare him a glance. Leonard knew he was going to be difficult but he was prepared to deal with it. He'd never met a challenge he couldn't take on and Barry seemed to think he could get under Leonard's skin by being an absolute brat.

When they finally made it to Leonard's apartment, the penthouse suite, Barry breezed past him and into the living area. He glanced around the room before turning to Leonard.

"Where's my room?" he asked.

"Slow your roll, kid," Leonard said, shrugging out of his suit jacket. "We need to establish some ground rules before you lock yourself away like I know you're planning to do."

Barry huffed and flopped down onto the black leather couch, folding his arms. "Okay, talk."

Leonard rolled his eyes and walked away, returning with a glass of rum and a bottle of orange juice. He slid the bottle over to Barry and sat on the other couch, opposite to where Barry sat. He took a healthy gulp from his glass before speaking.

"First thing's first, you are not allowed to have _anyone_ over. This is _my_ home that I'm so graciously allowing you to live in, got it?" Leonard asked. Barry said nothing, simply nodding and picking at a loose string on his shirt.

"Look at me and use your words, Scarlet," Leonard commanded.

"Yes," Barry mumbled, looking up, still picking at his shirt.

"Good. Like I said before, as long as you stay out of trouble while you're here you're free to go ahead and sit around doing nothing until you're back in school. Don't wreck my apartment and don't go into my room and we'll be all good, are we clear?"

"Got it," Barry replied, growing impatient. He obviously wanted to retreat to his room and be alone for the rest of the night. Leonard thought he looked cute frustrated though he'd never admit that out loud.

"I also need you to know that I get up pretty early for work and have a few late nights working from home in the study. Keep whatever noise you usually make in your daily life to a minimum."

"I can do that, yeah. Whatever."

"That's pretty much it for now. I'll leave you some clothes you can use for the time being. Your things should arrive in the morning. I had them pack everything so make sure to unpack what you intend to keep and do whatever you want with the rest."

"Yeah, yeah, can I go now?" Barry asked. He still hadn't touched the orange juice Leonard offered him. Leonard gave him a level gaze which Barry held. The older man had to admit, the kid had spunk. But would it be _too much_ spunk? Only time would tell.

"Your room's through there," he gestured towards the direction of the room. "Remember, follow the rules and we'll have no problem living together, alright?"

Barry didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up and plucked the glass of rum from Leonard's hand. He downed it in one go, slammed the glass down on the coffee table and disappeared into his room.

"Brat," Leonard said underneath his breath, shaking his head. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, this time from Barry's perspective. I think that's what I'm gonna do - alternate the POVs each chapter. I do hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it and I can safely say I love writing Brat Barry. It's fun to play with.

"Asshole," Barry muttered under his breath when he was finally alone in his room.

Leonard Snart had some nerve! He acted as if Barry didn't exist for the past few months and _now_ he wanted to show up and act like he cared? It must be a joke, Barry thought with a grimace.

Now, Barry could admit that he had gone a bit overboard with things. He had more clothes, jewelry and shoes than he needed - a majority of which were just sitting in his closet since he hadn't even worn them out yet - and he supposed he didn't have to throw that party. He just... threw it to throw it. It was something to do and Barry, well, he was bored. Not to mention lonely. The only _real_ friend he had - Kara Danvers, bless her sweet little heart - was too busy finishing up her final year of college to indulge him and he really didn't want to impose on her life. She had enough baggage of her own without his adding onto it.

Sighing, Barry flopped down onto the plush mattress, groaning into the sheets as he did. He had no idea what he was to do then. He had two months before he'd return to school, which he was sort of looking forward to since it would fill his days, and in those two months he'd have to live with Leonard and abide by his rules. Leonard, who was so obviously _bossy_ and particular with the way he liked things to operate.

If Leonard thought Barry was just going to roll over and do whatever he wanted, he had another thing coming.

The smell of eggs and bacon woke Barry up the next day, his stomach growling out loud in response to the tantalizing aroma. He'd skipped out on dinner the day before, refusing to leave his room when Leonard had called him out. Apparently he'd ordered takeout - _ew_ \- and Barry was _so not_ going to ingest that kind of grease into his body. Eggs and bacon, however, was definitely the kind of grease Barry didn't mind consuming.

Rolling out of bed, he adjusted the drawstring on the sweatpants Leonard had given him to wear for the time being. Though they were the same height, Leonard was definitely a lot broader in frame than him and he'd had to draw the strings tight to keep the sweats up. They must have loosened while he slept. Barry slipped into the bathroom adjoining his room and made slow work of washing his face and brushing his teeth. He tried to tame his tousled brown hair by running his fingers through it a few times but eventually gave up. He'd deal with it later. For now, he had more pressing matters to attend to - food.

"Good to see you're awake," Leonard drawled when he finally wandered into the kitchen. Barry grimaced at the older man but said nothing to that. "Good morning."

"Morning," he mumbled in response, watching Leonard who was by the stove. He wasn't yet dressed for work and donned a similar outfit to Barry's - sweatpants, t-shirt, bare feet. "I'm starving," he said as he walked over to peek into the frying pan. The eggs looked _so good_.

"Considering you skipped dinner last night, I'd be concerned if you weren't," Leonard responded, not turning to look at him. Barry shrugged and went over to the adjacent counter, easing himself up to sit on it as he watched. He could sit at the island in the kitchen but he somehow thought Leonard wouldn't appreciate him sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry but you really expected me to eat nasty, greasy takeout? There are certain things you just _don't_ eat, Leonard," Barry said with a huff.

"You really are a spoiled brat, aren't you?" he heard Leonard grumble under his breath. He wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that or if the older man had just said it to himself so he chose not to respond. Instead, he watched Leonard move around the kitchen - frying off two more eggs and some more bacon, getting some toast ready, pouring out two cups of coffee... He looked like a natural, like preparing breakfast for two was something he did everyday.

"Have people over often?" Barry asked, swinging his legs idly.

"You're the first," Leonard responded simply. Barry ignored the little flutter he felt in his stomach because _what_?

"I suppose I should feel honored," Barry drawled, sarcastically.

"That you should," Leonard responded. He finished plating up their breakfast and was about to set the plates down at the island when he caught sight of Barry on the counter top. He frowned. "Barry, get down from there. I have chairs for a reason."

"I don't know, Leonard. I have a nice view from up here," Barry said, giving his sweetest smile. "I think I'd like to stay here. Mind bringing my breakfast over?"

"Don't play with me, Barry. I said get down," Leonard said, even as he continued to lay out their breakfast. He placed the two coffee cups down and even went and got a pitcher of orange juice, some jam and some butter out. When he finally finished laying out the spread, Barry saw him grimace at the fact that he was still perched on top of the kitchen counter.

"Barry Allen, I'm giving you one last chance to get down from up there or e-"

"No," Barry frowned, folding his arms. "What are you gonna do, _make me_?" Barry asked, rolling his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Leonard grinned, stalking towards Barry. Barry's eyes widened as the older man approached him.

"Hey, what are you gonna d-" Barry's words were cut off by his own high-pitched yelp as Leonard scooped him up off the counter top and carried him over to the island, setting him down on one of the chairs.

"Eat," he commanded, taking his own seat to do the same.

Barry tried his best not to pout and willed the heat in his cheeks to go away. "That is so not fair," he mumbled, picking up his fork.

"What's not fair is you wasting my time, Barry. I have to be at work soon and you'll find that I plan my days down to the second," Leonard said as he buttered a piece of toast. "I won't be late because you want to be a brat this early in the morning."

"Stop calling me that," Barry frowned. "I'm not a brat. That's a term reserved for children."

"I will when you stop acting like one."

"Ugh!" 

The two ate breakfast in silence, Barry watching Leonard as he did. The older man held an iPad in one hand, no doubt reading some reports for work, and ate with the other. He hardly said another word to Barry much to his chagrin. Barry didn't like being ignored or being made to feel that way.

Leonard finished eating first, leaving Barry at the table to prepare for work. When Barry finally finished himself, he brought both their plates to the sink and began washing up. He didn't know about Leonard's habits but he, for one, could not stand the sight of dirty dishes in the sink.

He finished cleaning up just in time to see Leonard reappear, fully dressed for for work. He wore a dark grey suit with a navy blue dress shirt underneath, topped off with a dark, printed tie. He had his briefcase in hand and was looking down at his watch, checking the time. He looked handsome, Barry thought.

"Do me a favor, Barry, and load the dish washer. I have to get going now," Leonard told him.

"It's fine, I already did the dishes," Barry shrugged. Leonard raised his eyebrows in surprise and Barry frowned, the silent question "what?" expressed in his features.

"It might be a late night tonight, not that I expect you to wait up. Remember the rules and we'll be all good here, alright? Hartley will be by later with your things."

"What about my allowance?" Barry asked, following Leonard out into the living room as he began to leave. "Also, could you have Hartley bring my car over? I left it in the company parking lot yesterday for obvious reasons. I'm gonna need it."

"I'll have Hartley bring the car," he said, ignoring the bit about the allowance.

"My allowance, Leonard?" Barry asked, frowning as Leonard approached the door.

"I'll sort that out later," Leonard said. "Don't worry about it."

"Fine," Barry grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Leonard sighed and turned to him. "Barry, I'm doing all of this for your own good," he said, tone soft. "You may not see it right now but one day you will. Now, be good alright?"

Barry found himself nodding, voice stuck in his throat as he watched Leonard leave. When he spoke like that, Barry thought he could easily believe Leonard cared about him. But he couldn't afford to believe that, not after everything he'd been through. Everyone Barry ever loved or cared and who was supposed to care about him in return eventually left him in some way or another - his father had died and his mother was in another state with the new family she'd left him and his father for years ago. He really only had Kara and she was on the other side of the country. So no, Barry couldn't believe Leonard cared about him. That would only give him hope that would inevitably be taken away from him.

Barry spent the morning watching reruns of Keeping Up With The Kardashians in the living room - which he found hilarious and ironic because he actually knew them, he was acquaintances with the young Jenner sisters after all. He idly scrolled through Instagram a few times but eventually grew bored of that too. It wasn't until around noon when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, finally," Barry said when he pulled the door open to reveal Leonard's assistant on the other side, along with two men dressed in navy jumpsuits. Each held a hand truck that had four large boxes stacked onto them. "What took you so long?"

The young man, who had to be only a few years older than Barry - four, maybe five - frowned. "Some of us have actual jobs you know?" he said, tone condescending. 

"Honey, your job is to do whatever Leonard tells you to do and that includes bringing my stuff over," Barry said, stepping aside to let them in. "Is that all?"

"There's a couple more by the elevator but that's it," one of the men said as he and the other began unloading the boxes from the hand trucks.

"Thank you," Barry said to them, noting how they handled his belongings with care. "Did you bring my car?" he asked, turning to Hartley who nodded and handed him a familiar set of keys. 

"I can't believe Mr. Snart has to babysit _you_ ," Hartley mumbled, reaching into his pocket to produce a debit card. "Here. He said to give you this."

Barry raised an eyebrow at Hartley and accepted to card, briefly wondering how much was on it. It wasn't the black card he was used to carrying around so he knew there was definitely a restriction on it. And, knowing Leonard, Barry was not going to like it. He'd ask Leonard about that later, though. For now, he was curious about where the bumbling little assistant from the day before went and why he was replaced by this condescending version.

"Now what's wrong with Leonard 'babysitting' me?" Barry asked, folding his arms.

"You're just some spoiled rich kid who acts like the world owes you everything. Mr. Snart was nice enough to let you do whatever you wanted and you took advantage of that. And what does he do in response, move you into his _home_? I can't believe he's letting you live with him like this," Hartley exclaimed and _oh_ , Barry realized with glee, _he was jealous_. _How cute!_

"Who Leonard moves into his home is none of your business, honey," Barry smirked, deciding to play with Hartley a bit. "Besides, I don't plan to stay here very long. Unless of course Leonard _gives_ me a reason to stay, if you get what I mean."

"You're ridiculous," Hartley sputtered, face going red. "You can't be serious right now."

Barry almost wanted to laugh because Hartley sounded exactly like _he_ did the day before in Leonard's office. However, he held it in to keep up his little act. It was fun watching Hartley get frustrated.

"I don't know, Hart - I can call you Hart, right? But I do have eyes. Leonard is handsome, rich, _sexy_ and the more I look at him, the more I'm thinking maybe I'm into older men. I wasn't going to play nice at all but maybe I will. Maybe he'll keep me. What do you think?"

"I think he would have lost his mind if he did anything like that," Hartley frowned. "Especially with someone like you."

"I suppose we'll just have to see then, shall we?" 

"Whatever," Hartley grumbled.

"We're done bringing in the rest of the boxes," one of the movers said.

"Thank you so much, guys," Barry said, genuinely appreciative. "I'm sorry I don't have any cash on me right now but my _boyfriend's_ assistant here could tip you for me. I'm sure Leonard will pay you back later, Hart." He gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

Hartley frowned but reached into his pocket for his wallet. He tipped them both a hundred each and Barry suspected Leonard had given him the money to do just that. After they both left, Barry noticed Hartley hovering by the door.

"Need anything else, Hartley?" Barry asked, arching an eyebrow.

"If you hurt Leonard..." Hartley began. Barry laughed, stopping him before he could continue.

"I'm sorry but I am _not_ taking a shovel talk from Leonard's assistant who is so obviously in love with him right now. You're gonna have to save that one, love. Thank you for bringing my stuff over, really. I appreciate it. But I think you should get back to work. Have a nice day now," Barry said, laughing as he gestured for him to leave.

When Hartley closed the door behind him, Barry couldn't help but snicker.

Leonard's assistant had a little crush. How _absolutely_ adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Barry just an angel? :D


	3. Chapter Three

The penthouse was, to Leonard's very welcomed surprise, in one piece when he got home that night. It was just a few minutes shy of 8pm and he was exhausted. He'd honestly been expecting the place to be a mess of boxes all things considering - Hartley had grumbled about Barry having "too much shit" and that he was a "conniving little _priss_ " when he thought Leonard couldn't hear him - and decided to count the fact that it wasn't as a small blessing. After the long day he'd just had he would take as many small blessings as the universe would grant him.

"Barry?" he called out, setting his briefcase down on the couch and loosening his tie.

"In here!" came the man in question's strangely chirpy response.

Leonard followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen, sighing when he noticed Barry was once again sat on top of the kitchen counter. He had an open jar of Nutella next to him and a spoon held in his mouth as he scrolled through his phone. Leonard noticed there was a large paper bag next to him on the counter as well.

"Barry..." Leonard frowned, folding his arms.

"Leonard," Barry grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye as he stuck the spoon in the jar of Nutella. Leonard raised an eyebrow at him. He could tell Barry was up to something, but what? "How was your day?"

"Long," he frowned. "I'm not gonna lie, Barry, I expected this place to be a total mess by the time I got back here. I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Hey, I don't like mess just as much as the next person," Barry pouted. "Give me some credit, Leonard. Besides, I couldn't just leave my stuff in those boxes for too long. They'd start smelling like cardboard which... ew. No."

Leonard chuckled, shaking his head. _Of course_. 

"Anyway, I suppose I should thank you for the debit card that assistant of yours brought over," Barry said, looking at his cuticles as his face took on an expression of annoyance. "I got Uber Eats. I refuse to live on greasy takeout while I'm here, thank you very much and I was too tired to actually make anything. So, if you're hungry we could eat together. I was kinda waiting up for you."

Barry was being sweet, a little _too_ sweet, Leonard's mind supplied but he didn't comment on it. He would find out soon enough. For now, he'd rather just have dinner and then have an early night. Like in the morning, he walked over to Barry and lifted him off the counter top, ignoring the younger man's protests as he set him down gently on his feet.

"You know, I wish your assistant was here to see this," Barry laughed as Leonard grabbed the bag with the food off the counter.

"I sense there's a story there," Leonard said with a quirk of his eyebrows. He began unpacking the food - some sort of fragrant chicken and rice dish with what looked to be a side salad. "What did you do to him? Heard him call you a 'conniving little priss' under his breath today."

Barry's eyes lit up at that and he doubled over laughing. "Oh, he is making this way too easy. He has a crush on you, you know? Doesn't like the fact that I'm living here with you," he said as he went over to the fridge to grab two glasses he must have put in there to chill. "Do we have any wine?"

"Red or white?" Leonard asked, moving around Barry to open the liquor cabinet. 

"White. It's supposed to go really well with the chicken," Barry said as he set the glasses down and watched Leonard open a bottle of Pinot Grigio. If Leonard noticed how easily they moved around each other, he made no indication that he did. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" he asked, taking his own seat and pouring the wine into the two glasses.

"About Hartley's crush," he said, reaching forward to take his glass and take a sip. "Seems like he's in pretty deep. Almost gave me a shovel talk too."

Leonard laughed. "Hartley doesn't have a crush on me, Barry. Leave the poor guy alone, alright?"

Barry laughed and shook his head at him, saying nothing further on the topic. They descended into easy silence after that, occasionally talking as they ate. It was nice, Leonard thought. Barry was surprisingly pleasant to be around when he wasn't behaving like a spoiled brat. Despite that, however, Leonard was still a little suspicious of him. Every so often he'd glance up at Barry and would notice the same mischievous glint in his eye and it set him on edge.

Barry was up to something.

Leonard found out just what Barry had done the next morning. He'd gotten up at his usual time to get ready for work, unlike the day before when he'd woken up half an hour earlier so he could prepare breakfast. He'd wanted the chance to talk to Barry before he left for work but he also wanted him to feel somewhat at home - Leonard thought breakfast was a nice way to do that. After a nice, long hot-water shower, Leonard shaved his face like he usually did, brushed his teeth and donned a towel around his waist before heading into his walk-in closet. It had a lot more space than he'd needed but it was still nice to have. This time, however, what greeted Leonard when he entered his closet wasn't its usual half-filled state. No, his closet was _full_ and a majority of the items inside _were not his_. In fact, _his_ belongings seemed to be pushed to the very back.

He felt his head throb almost immediately. _Barry._ So that was what he was up to?

Clenching his fists tightly, Leonard closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down some before he marched out of the room and to Barry's, tight knuckles rapping harshly on the door.

"Go away," he heard Barry groan from inside.

"Barry Allen, open this door right now or _I will open it myself_ ," Leonard said through clenched teeth with another particular harsh knock on the door. "I'm giving you five seconds. _One... two... thr-_ "

"Fine, god! I'm coming," Barry said from the other side of the door. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Barry staring at Leonard with the sweetest albeit sheepish smile. His hair was tousled from sleep and his green eyes shone in delight.

"Well good morning to you, too," Barry grinned, taking in his angry expression and his towel-clad body. Leonard was too annoyed to notice the very appreciative look of appraisal Barry had given him as he briefly glanced over Leonard's well toned body.

" _What did you do?_ " Leonard grit out, stalking forward and into Barry's room. Barry must've gotten the hint that he was in no mood for games this time because the smile immediately left his face, stepping backwards as Leonard advanced on him.

"Look I have a lot of things and the closet in here couldn't hold them all," Barry said, raising his hands in surrender. "Besides I didn't think you'd mind. It's not like you were using all that space anyway."

"Barry, did I or did I _not_ tell you that one of the rules was you never went into my room?" he asked, still moving forward.

Barry huffed out a breath. "Yeah, but-"

"But _nothing_ , Barry. I gave you a simple set of rules and you refuse to follow them," he stated as the back of Barry's legs finally hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it, catching himself on his elbows before quickly dragging himself up into a sitting position. There was a strange expression on the younger's face and he gulped, even as he tilted his chin up as if to show that he wasn't afraid. "I don't tolerate disobedience, Bartholomew and the sooner you realize that, the easier it will be for us to coexist here."

"What are you gonna do, spank me for being bad?" Barry scoffed, rolling his eyes yet again. It was starting to get on Leonard's nerves, yet at Barry's words the older man grinned devilishly and leaned forward, placing both hands on the bed on either side of Barry's hips. Leaning in, so that they were dangerously close and face to face, Leonard smirked when he noticed the color blooming in Barry's cheeks.

"Keep up this behavior of yours, Scarlet, and you'll find out just how willing I'd be to pull you over my knees," Leonard said, eliciting a soft gasp from Barry whose eyes darkened almost instantly. _Interesting_. "Now, I'm going to get ready for work then you are going to start moving your things out of my closet. We clear?" 

Barry nodded. Leonard gave him a look. "Use your words, Scarlet."

"Yes," he said, voice sounding somewhat breathless.

"Good. Now come, your clothes aren't going to move themselves."

Barry followed him into his room, perching himself onto his bed as he waited for Leonard to finish dressing inside the closet. The older man emerged in his suit for the day, standard black with a white dress shirt. His tie was draped around his neck and he noticed Barry made no move to begin removing his clothes from the closet, instead, he remained on the bed, watching Leonard with that same darkened expression.

"What is it?" he asked as he turned to Barry, beginning to fasten his watch onto his wrist.

"Nothing," Barry mumbled. "I... nothing." Leonard raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. After tying his tie and taking a final look in the mirror.

"There are two more rooms in the apartment, Barry. Feel free to take your belongings to either one. I expect my closet to be just that when I get home tonight - _my_ closet. Clear?"

"...Yeah," Barry nodded.

"Be good, alright?"

With that, he left Barry alone and headed off to work.


End file.
